The invention relates generally to correct one or more geometric distortions, and in particular, to a system and method for correcting geometric distortions in video or image contents.
The advancement in multimedia and networking technologies along with the availability of multitude of end user devices have enabled easy creation, sharing and distribution of multimedia content over the Internet at any time and from anywhere in the world. However, these advancements have raised security concerns. To tackle such challenges, digital watermarking has emerged as a promising solution. Digital watermarking techniques aim at embedding a message inside the digital content (images or videos) which can be extracted later on from the suspected files for proving the digital rights. However, the advancement in multimedia technologies have facilitated easy manipulation of the digital videos. Such manipulations can be intentional or unintentional and can obscure in watermark detection. These manipulations can be classified as simple image processing attacks such as compression or geometric attacks such as scaling. A number of image as well as video watermarking methods are available in literature which are robust against simple image processing attacks. However, majority of the techniques are vulnerable to geometric distortions. Geometric distortions in watermarked content lead to synchronization issues and ultimately result in loss of watermark.
Present techniques to correct geometric distortions are non-blind in nature and application of such geometric correction methods is limited to digital images only. Additionally, these techniques are not applicable for videos due to its temporal nature and presence of different special effects such as fading and dissolve.